


Rose of Transylvania

by SabrinaBlau



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Hammer Horror Films, Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: F/M, Mary Sue, Purple Prose, Rouge Angles of Satin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaBlau/pseuds/SabrinaBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the grand tradition of Mary Sues, Rosefleur du Plessis meets J Van Helsing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose of Transylvania

Badstein, Transylvania, 1885

When the vampires attacked the coach, Van Helsing was not alone.

A woman who was sitting in front of him  was  an embodiment of marvelous beauty. She had lustrous red hair, half-covered by a veil with a rose on top: her eyes were purple amethysts and her skin had brilliantly rosy glow.  Dressed in crimson velvet, she was surrounded by fragrance of cleanliness and roses. This purity did not seem to be only skin deep. 

The lady screamed when Aleera tore  the door open. 

 "Don´t worry," Van Helsing said quickly and pushed a lady away from danger. "I am Doctor Van Helsing. I kill the vampires." 

"Rosefleur du Plessis," the lady breathed with a pretty French accent, similar than his lovely wife Marianne had. 

Aleera giggled madly.  Red-tressed vampire looked superb: her pink dress flew in the wind like the petals of wild roses.  She tore off whole door and threw it away. 

Van Helsing tried to take a cross from his pocket but Aleera hit his hand with a snarl, making the cross fall on Rosefleur´s lap. Aleera´s hand  squeezed Van Helsing´s throat like an iron.

Suddenly Aleera screamed in pain. Rosefleur had slapped the cross against Aleera´s forehead. Screaming in agony, Aleera backed out of the coach while the horses continued to run widly in panic.

"Rosefleur!" Van Helsing grabbed fainting redhead whose hand smoked; a red cross marked Rosefleur´s alabaster skin.

"I, I..."

Then Rosefleur fainted on Van Helsing´s arms. 


End file.
